Italy!
by Noir Bianco
Summary: Tsuna's class got chosen for a field trip to Italy ! While they're there they better not insult our dear princess ... or there will be consequences... / UP FOR ADOPTION - see author's note update
1. Flashbacks and the airport

**Italy!**

**Genre:** Humor, Romance &amp; Family

**Pairings:** All27

**Note: **fem!27 , adult arcobaleno , They are in high school. Tsuna will be a little more confident here since she encountered and solved a lot of problems. And also because of Reborn.

**Author's Note/ ramblings: **Hello! This is my first ever story since I joined FF almost 2 years ago. Hope to be in your acquaintance. Reviews will very much be appreciated. The cover pic is drawn by my friend from deviantart.

**Story Start!**

* * *

"Why am I here again? … right …. Because of Reborn…."

_~Flashback~  
_

"_Hey, Tsuna!"_

"_Don't call Juudaime so casually baseball-freak! Good morning Juudaime and please forgive the baseball-freak's insolence!" Gokudera then continued to give apologies about something Tsuna didn't quite catch._

"_Gokudera-kun don't be so formal. We're friends to, right?" Tsuna finished her sentence with a very sweet and sparkly smile. 'Tsuna/ Juudaime is so cute!' Yamamoto turned his head to the side scratching his cheek while sporting a light blush. Gokudera being in the same predicament. _

"_Where do you think we'll be going for the field trip? They posted that in the announcement board some months ago, yet they're not yet announcing where we'll go. So you guys have any guesses?" _

_Just as Tsuna finished her sentence, Nezu came up front. "Class the principal and Boreen-sensei will announce something so listen up!" _

"_Class 2-A* of Namimori High, batch 20xx…. Congratulations! Your class has been chosen to go on a special field trip to Italy! …. Boreen-sensei will explain the rest."_

_The students sweat dropped at how the principal easily changes his mood. _

"_Chaos, Dame-Students" Some girls swooned at his 'velvety' voice (even if they were being insulted) but Tsuna only had one simple question in her mind- 'What's so good about the sadistic bastard anyway?' _

"_As the principal stated you are the lucky class who's going to Italy. Also note that this trip is sponsored by a dear friend of mine, so do something stupid and I'm gonna skin you alive."_

_Tsuna sweat dropped at his last sentence. But suddenly thought- ' A dear friend of Reborn's …. Oh no ….. Please tell me it's not Grandpa or Dad' She decided that she'll ask Reborn later._

"_The place we'll be staying at is provided by him. The usual necessities will also be provided by him. The class rep. will be distributing I.D.'s, permission slips, invitations and the letter which contains the necessary information about the trip such as Departure time, things to bring …etc… We'll be expecting the permission slips tomorrow. Any questions?"_

"_Sensei, what if we don't have passports?"_

"_Sensei, what about our Visa's*?"_

"_Sensei , what are the I.D.'s for?"_

"_Sensei….."_

"_Sensei….."_

"_Sensei….."_

_The class started to chatter and ask questions at a random order. Reborn did the best thing to silence them … remove his gun's safety and threaten them in a low voice "If you don't shut up, I'll make sure you have a nice dinner date with my gun"_

"_For your Questions. If you don't have a passport get a form from me later, fill it up then give it back tomorrow with the permission slip. As for the Visa's." He paused dramatically, tilted his fedora and gave a ominous smirk before continuing. "We'll take care of that." As soon as Tsuna heard that she mentally panicked while thinking of the many **LEGAL**__ ways Reborn can get a Visa. "The I.D.'s are needed because of the security in that place and for some ….. Other reason" With that Reborn finished._

"_Tsuna isn't that great we'll go to Italy?!"_

"_Shut up baseball-freak! Of course it's great! They'll know who Juudaime really is and soon start to respect her, right Juudaime?"_

"_That's what I'm actually worried about. What if they found out about the mafia? We'll get in trouble."_

"_Maybe we'll just go to some historic spot? It's not like there's gonna be a ball there….hahaha"_

"_Baseball-freak, don't jinx it"_

"_Gokudera-kun's right, that might actually happen…. But let's hope not and we'll just see"_

_~End Of Flashback~_

"Oi Tsuna, pay attention we're here"

Tsuna's eyes widened at the scene if front of her. Since she and Reborn were leading the class, they were the first people to see it. A group of men formed two perfectly straight parallel lines greeted her in perfect sync .

"Buon giorno Decimo! Speriamo di essere al vostro servizio!" (Good morning Tenth! We hope to be of service to you!)

* * *

**Cliffie !**

**Class 2-A - I dunno their class -_-**

**Visa - i know almost all of you know what this is but... what the heck. ... an endorsement made by an authorized representative of one country upon a passport issued by another, permitting the passport holder entry into or transit through the country making the endorsement. ( I included this because I DON'T support illegal aliens) **

**Hate it ? Love it ? Tell me !**

**Sorry if the story is short. I'm just really busy with … some stuff. If this story gets a lot of reviews maybe I'll update next week. If not ….. maybe after 2 months , considering the fact that I'm lazy. **

**Anyway ….. REVIEW **


	2. Author's note (Update)

**Hi, Hello **

**wow ... it's been a year since I actually touched this account ... and yeah... **

**I honestly have no good excuse for ignoring this story. The only thing I can say (or type) is that I MAY re-write this story once I graduate middle school in a few days ****I bloody hate grad practice **** ... that is if no one wants to adopt it and if I don't get dumped by a full schedule by my manager (****I'm beginning to regret accepting that magazine's offer )**

**A lot of things happened the past year that made me forget this story. Including transferring schools, being in a new environment makes me forget a lot of things and I know that that's a horrible excuse and well ... catholic stuff that I don't even know the significance of (I apologize in advance to those who I unintentionally offended) **** bloody hell I'm not even a full blooded catholic why do I have to participate ?! **** and the death of someone very dear to me. **

**Again I am very sorry. A thousand apologies.**

**So please P.M. me if you're willing to adopt this poor, little, one-chapter-story-that's-hardly-even-touched.**

**Thanks for bearing with me, **

**Noir Bianco**


End file.
